Sequined Sadist
- Sequined Sadist Base = - Goddess Base = - Demi-Goddess Base = - Elsa's Empress Base = - Blackness Base = }} |-|Restriction of Deity - Unleashed Power▾= - Creator of the Omniverse = - Black Demon = - Demon Goddess = }} |-|Human Appearances ▾= - Child = - Teenage = - Adult = }} |name = ??? |kanji = スパンコールサディスト |romanji = Supankōrusadisuto |alias = Sequined Sadist, Sadistic Goddess, True One, True Founder, One For All, Mistress of Life and Creation, Goddess Slayer, Goddess of Creation, the Creator, SEone, Goddess Of Light Enja, Goddess Of Success Wyhuna, Goddess Of Destiny Bylnera, Goddess Of Honesty, Witris, Goddess Of War, Hiclene, Goddess Of Destruction Lynenta, Goddess Of The Dark Ledione, Goddess Of Summer, Rantris, Goddess Of The Underworld, Myfella, Goddess Of Forgiveness, Kaqtia, Goddess Of Justice, Eryja, Goddess Of Water, Ytuna, Goddess Of The Stars, Ytva, Goddess Of Animals, Metune, Goddess Of Judgement, Hunella, Goddess Of Earth, Illena, Goddess Of Hope Nakanke, Goddess Of Miracles Noxasis, Goddess Of The Mountains Eara, Goddess Of Trade, Miava, Deleh, Motho, Miero, Tayphih, Phephyhayh, Shaseami, Lerdirdo, Cosy the Vyrethan, Sosea, Shiaryh, Siemyn, Vieni, Lepho, Maythyvo, Fiamordi, Shordehe, Lathiaron, Bivohi, Goddess of Decay, Goddess of the Existence |race = Supreme Goddess; |age = 964 googol years old (26-years old physically) |gender = Female |status = Sealed in Paradise |birthday = ??? |height = 1,74 meters (physical Goddess form), 1,64 meters (physical human form); |weight = 59kg (110 lbs) in base form, 60kg (119 lbs) in Goddess Form; |hair color = Multi-colored; pink, black and white; |eye color = Glowing Orange; |blood type = ??? |affiliation = Balam Alliance, Omniverse, Triggers Hell, Leohart's Cult, The Revelation of Qliphoth, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Zoyineian-Sith Empire, Astaroth Clan, Astaroth Empire, Omniversal Empire; |previous affiliation = ExKriegs Kingdom, Abyssal Pact, First Triggers Hell, Kahari Conglomerate, Zoyi Academy; |occupation = Creator of all life and creation in the Omniverse; Supreme Ruler of all Existence; Creator of the Omniverse; |previous occupation = Scientist of Kahari Conglomerate, Student at Zoyi Academy |partner(s) = *''Childrenof the Blackness'' - Idea of Evil, Queen Mal, the Darkness, Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes *''Balam Alliance Emperors'' - Isaac Westcott, Darth Hades and Leohart the Prince of Hell |previous partner(s) = The Fallen I, Ceifador, Devil, Lucifer the Fallen Angel, Fallen Hana |base of operation = The Omniverse itself; CIS' Multi-Universe |relatives = Idea of Evil (offspring), Ara Astaroth (Grand daugther), Spectra (son), the Darkness (second son), Queen Mal (sister), Krol Barbaro (third son), Vira Hermes (nephew) |counterpart = The Supreme God (Spectra) |hobbies = Watching over mortal conflicts and battles, ruling the omniverse, invading Multi-Universes of her son, causing war to find peace through violence and death, ruling over the Primus Omniverse, manipulating her subordinates to increase her power, crafting enchanged weapons, watching metalic shows, listening to rock, watching anime, managing Hell, destroying universes, hosting tournaments, creating life, ending her own creations, listening to horrific music, crreating the universe, warping all of reality, ruling the Inferior Gods, being served by her people to carry out all of her biddings, endlessly expanding and contracting, drinking tea; |goals = Unify all omniverses into one; invade and conquer Spectra's omniverse; defeat all Gods who came before her to punish them for "heregy", twist the timeline of the Omniverse into a complete and empty void of death and silence; use the Blackness to expand her influence into her son's Multi-Universe; destroy Hell and kill Lucifer and Devil for disobeying her, end all creation and life she created to start a new world that is fit to her views; |powers = Portal Generation, Deity Control, Omnipresent, Omnipotence, Trickery, Generation, Ability Bestowal, Ability Augmentation, Resurrection, Power Removing, Minion Generation, Dimension Ruling, Elemental Control/Manipulation, God-like Pyrokinesis, God-like Thermokinesis, Creation of fire-demons, Ability Absorption & Draining, Soul Collector, Angels Summoning, Brainwashing, Black Magic, Omniverse's Dark Aura; |type of power = Creation and Erase; |weapon = The omniverse itself, Blackness, Black Matter; |evoice = Jessica Bailey }} |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }}Sequined Sadist, also known as Creator, Sequined, Sadistic Goddess, True One, Supreme Goddess, True Founder, One For All and many more, is the Supreme Goddess of Multi-Universe and is remembered as the most evil deity character and the overarching villain of the entire CIS Productions' stories, mainly LOTM: Sword of Kings, being the creator of Omniverse and has even more important and influential role than The Fallen and the Idea of Evil. She appears in LOTM: A Draw of Kings as one of its main antagonists alongside The Fallen and is the posthumous Bigger Bad of LOTM: Destiny, being indirectly responsible for the creation of the Darkness. It was revealed that Sequined had mothered Spectra the Supreme God and thus is behind the birth of Multi-Universes Spectra created. The most chilling thing was beside the Supreme God (who is a benevolent deity), many evil entities like Idea of Evil and Krol Barbaro are also her offsprings. She is the grandmother of Ara Astaroth and the Darkness, and is responsible for the creation of the Abyssal race. Thus, she's the one responsible for all of the atrocities committed by them. She also manipulated Trio-Balam Emperors and their respective Dark Empires in Balam Alliance to commit their atrocities. She was first mentioned in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc and made full appearance in its final stage, being the War of Multi-Universe's Bigger Bad, manipulating all of the three Dark Empires of Balam Alliance and Order of Terror's actions on Prime Earth. Before being revealed to light, only those connected with The Revelation of Qliphoth knew about Sequined's existence. Unlike many other Gods of Multi-Universes that are benevolent, Sequined is considered as the most evil deity character. After The Cataclysmatic War was over, Sequined (according to the handwriting materials by Selina Strawberry, the Order of Flourish's leader) was considered as one of the most evil Gods of Multi-Universe alongside Elder Elemental Eye, the Hidden One and Lolth, who were all defeated and banished thanks to Team Witness long before Sequined revealed herself. In spite of this, Selina noted that even if adding the villainy of all evil Gods she mentioned above together, none of these would exceed Sequined's villainy, hinting that Sequined is the worst God of Multi-Universes, ever. ''Overview '' ''Design and Appearance '' ''First Appearance '' ''Second Appearance '' ''Third Appearance '' ''Name '' ''Psychology Constellation '' ''Demonology '' ''Logo '' ''Lore - Goddess of Destruction and Life Data '' ''Personal Information '' ''Physical Appearance '' ''Personality '' Sequined is completely calm and cold, having a very polite and knowledgeable manner about her and rarely showing an signs of alarm. She often tries to make small talk with her enemies so as to anger them before throwing many of their failures and taunting how weak they are to break their morale and determination before showing a small fraction of her power. She has an extremely cruel and dangerously manipulative nature, caring nothing for any of her subordinates and to her, they are all just pawns for her to use while she uses their lives as shields even knowing the attacks of her enemies will make no difference. She states that she doesn't have any morals, saying they just restrict her capabilities and the reason why she became so powerful is because she threw her humanity away and it was it that allowed her to create the omniverse. Sequined will stop at nothing to complete her plans and thinks of long and complex (as well as somewhat convoluted) plans. She often toys with her subordinates and controls her forces through respect, intimidation, fear, and mind games with only Ara Astaroth being able to figure out Sequined's emotions. Like Ara and Queen Mal, Sequined thinks superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan that she is cruel, cold-blooded, and arrogant that she shown by her attitude toward the loss of Ara and her lack of consideration for how her magic will distort and ruin time. She enjoyed brainwashing people without remorse or nothing with positive quality as she does not hesitate to use technology on anyone. She is also show to be extremely persistent in her goals, that she been attempting to distort time even after many failed attempts, simply since of her belief that she is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time entirely, and completely alter history to her whim. Sequined is a proclaimed lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible. She holds the first generation of Hell in great respect, for they were Devils who could strike fear into her heart. She especially admired Lucifer, whom she called a demon for treating his subordinates as expendable ashes. Sequined despises values like justice and honor, which is why she hates how the Hell became "weak" during the quintillion years of her absence when Leohart the Prince of Hell took over. Sequined treats her subordinates and the Quincies (people born in her omniverse) very differently. She is very fond of some of them, calling them her sons. She puts great effort into forcibly recruiting them into her empire but is not above using them as tools. Once they are no longer useful, instead of killing them, she will dispose them of their powers and turn them into mindless undead slaves to serve her army; claiming wasting a underling is pathetic and prefer to keep them to serve her forever. In front of her subordinates, Sequined is an adamant, intransigent, and uncompromising woman in her disapproval of infighting, though she will not hesitate to stop the conflict using the most brutal methods possible. Despite she hates killing her subordinates, she has a xenophobic thinking about the mortals born in the omniverse of her son. Sequined's contempt for mortals is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to her when she deems them to have fulfilled their use, giving them no chance to become undead servants. Sequined possesses a sense of fatalism which comes from her power, bragging about how death by aging is something which the mind cannot fathom except for it being inevitable, even for Gods. She states everything which can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever: even the word "forever" is meaningless, for it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Sequined quite merciless against her enemies, rotting the flesh from their bodies. While a woman who cares for the development and prosperity of the omniverse, Sequined often questioned the worth of lesser beings she created, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict, as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle; something that Ara Astaroth was fully aware. She also did not agree with how the Gods would not be more directly involved in mortals' actions, like the Gods of Death in the omniverse of her son. In her omniverse, Sequined makes sure she will be seen everywhere and makes her presence and influence aware by 100% of the population of her existence by destroying planets in war and creating another world to replace that one. Sequined utterly detests humanity that her son created, perceiving them as a sacrilegious blasphemy and God's greatest mistake. She elaborates this by stating that she has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines to feel vindicated in her belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken upon herself to destroy all traces of mankind and all mortals by helping Ara Astaroth destroy her son's Omniverse rather than personally invading it. She also shows masochistic traits, such as taking a full-force punch from Katarina while laughing, and seemingly enjoys the pain inflicted to her Alliance of Freedom, saying the pain makes her feel alive since she is alive for googol years and no one in existence ever attacked her since the day she became a goddess on the ancient times; she also says she almost forgot the feeling of pain, rising the note no single person ever landed a hit on her. Aside from her masoquism, Sequined also almost forgot the feeling of having "bad luck" or when something goes wrong. As a Goddess, she was a mastermind who had success for countless years and made entire universes meet their ending by manipulating military and politics of different planets go into war to make themselves destroy their own race instead of putting her hands into action (she claims it takes too long but it's more interesting). So, everytime something goes wrong or a hole in her plan is made, she easily gets surprised and shocked, making it one of her fatal flaws unlike Ara Astaroth who suffered many losses before rising to power and gets used when something goes wrong in her schemes. Like Heis and Kanon Rihavein, Sequined declares herself to be a full embodiment of justice and beauty, desiring worship and reverence from mortals as well as declaring herself to be the most powerful goddess of them all. She repeatedly and consistently vocalizing her divine brilliance and absolute authority, frequently using the terms connected to divine and holy elements, such as "divine", "judgement", and "absolution" and even named her techniques with those terms. However, unlike Kanon who declares her Angelic form as perfect and Heis who claims her powers and beauty are everything (while both put themselves below the Fallen's Essence and/or Ara Astaroth), Sequined puts herself above all others and goes beyong saying all gods deserve to die as she is the only one who is true. Others are merely copies of herself who uses their authority to find self-pleasure. Her words have much seriousness, as well as being an expert in the use of reverse psychology, which is shown when she could mislead Spectra. She also a skilled, competent, and resourceful schemer, constantly plotting to achieve her own goals and everything she does is meant to serve her purposes. Sequined works constantly behind the scenes, often using others to do her dirty work for her to make her presence less notable by the mortals of her son's Multi-Universe. She maintains a calm, collected, and enthusiastic manner most of the time and is always looking to payback anyone who wrongs her. Sequined believes that hope is seemingly irrelevant, that cooperation is nothing but a silent conflict, and that peace and war cannot exist without each other as long mortals exist. She scorns visions of the world other than her own and believes that she is the only one who is able to fix the precursors’ failures. She also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made her want her omniverse to dominate every other omniverses she helped to create and culminated in her desire to rule reality itself to lead it to a new era. All in all, Sequined appears as someone repulsive, ungenerous, dreadful, and petty, whom not even the the Pure-Blooded Devils can stand. It was stated she was well-intentioned but became twisted, most likely due to consuming the Yggdrassil Apple that turned her into a Goddess. At first, she was highly reserved, somehow disconnected from other people. She spent her nights looking at the stars, lost in her thoughts. She knew that her destiny was linked to the stars, and feared that one day she would die and disappear. She deeply desired harmony for the entire world and was very protective of her loved ones. Over time, she grew very close to her servant who probably had romantic relationships, caring for the world and wanting to make it a place where other children could live safe and happy. Unfortunately, her growing worry of her death's ambitions, the betrayal of her friends and children (though the latter was caused by her increasing evil), and her too huge power, gradually twisted her mind. In the first century as a Goddess, she has become stern, cruel, remorseless, and uncaring. While always distant, Sequined has become nearly emotionless, keeping a creepy stoic exterior in all situations and conveying her feelings through expressions rather than words. However, over time this slowly faded and she developed a arrogant and narcissitic personality. She regards herself as the only one fit to rule the world, dismisses humans as unworthy of freedom, wanting to turn them all into monsters slaves to better control them, and cannot stand the idea of anyone else wielding powers. In a way, she makes a chilling representation of both the overbearing mother who refuses to let her children leave the nest, and the tyrannical deity who wants absolute control over every aspect of their creation. Despite all her arrogance, narcissism, sadism and superiority, she can still be playful at times, much like Ara herself. As mentioned earlier, Sequined is a mistress manipulator and often resorts to making deals to get the best of her enemies. Even so despite all her negative qualities, she's an honest goddess, and keeps uher end of the bargain with every deal made, despite the stakes or importance - a rare quality found among the SoK villains. She is also fairly comedic, often making jokes and pop-culture references during casual conversations, though they are usually played for her own, twisted amusement, and at the expense of others. While she is ruling her omniverse, Sequined is a deeply religious woman who tries to convince the people of her Multi-Unverses that her evil deeds are justified because they are God's will.... In other words, "Her" will, though she is an atrocious, cruel, prejudiced, sinister, vicious, and cold government official who uses her place in power to meet her own extreme ends, even employing common thugs to enforce her interpretation of Her's will while posing as "soldiers." This makes her feared and reviled throughout her omnverse as she even choose some races that should exist while inferior and primitives ones are terminated with no exceptions. Also, while she is ruling her omniverse, one of her many hobbies is writing enchanged books of God-Magic to remember herself of all her powers, this caused her to fill a library inside of her temple with thousands (if not billions) of books to make sure her legacy will stay even if one day she suddenly die due to her own power that will consume her. Sequined is especially determined to eliminate the humans scattered throughout her omniverse as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" that will affect her reign and is infectious to those around them, according to her, which therefore makes her genocidal and xenophobic. She also is shown to have sadism in punishing her own officers, as other than her desire to persecute sinners, she is mostly seen smiling as she watch her officer who failed her being whipped. It's unknown if her sadism is considered to be sexual like Ara's, whom developed a huge sexua pleasure for dominating and punishing her lover, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. However, despite being highly religious, she turns out to be unwillingly blasphemous calling religious people from other religions as "fools". Interestingly, while most Gods know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this), Sequined actually believes that she is a good person, making her something of a complex character as well much like Ara Astaroth. She repeatedly refuses to find fault within herself and is quite self-righteous, declaring herself much purer than any other Gods who came before her and to be above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. She believes that everything she does is in the name of justice. Sequined also appears to have little to no sense of personalization, despite Spectra being the only person she refers to by name as she refers to her soldiers as "You men!" and always refers to Katarina Couteau as "the scarlet girl". And much like Katarina, she has a "Kawaii Mode" that is active when she is talking with someone beautiful or handsome and will act like a energetic child while teasing them in the hopes they will realize they are not more beautiful than her, which most of the time works. Sequined also rarely ever shows any negative emotions, looking for any advantage and light of the situation in a pragmatic manner. This pragmatic mindset causes her to view not only others but even herself. Sequined also seems to like to portray herself as a commanding and motherly-like figure, with her empire even regarding her as an "absolute mother figure" to the point of being cult-like as well as desiring the power to becoming the "Mother of All Things". Sequined also exhibited extreme psychopathic traits: a complete lack of conscience, a lack of empathy and remorse, extreme arrogance and narcissism, and a lack of fear. Sequined was also a highly cold-hearted individual, and she is completely willing to let his own soldiers, as well as millions of others die in her name. Sequined proves to be as evil as Idea of Evil and all Balam Alliance Emperors before her, if not worse. Like Spectra, she has a sweet tooth; she enjoys eating anything that contains Dark Matter, the material that the universes are made of. In addition, Sequined has a perverted side which is rarely seen. When Sequined is in good mood, she will tease men and women next to her by throwing really black humor and rude jokes. At one point, she will make herself defenseless or act like a "horny" woman to seduce the person she is talking to. Once they fall on her trap, she will kick them in their private parts, making them regret for touching the goddess. This is considered to be one of her mischevious tendencies. Among all the gods, she is the most vocal when it comes to expressing her opinions. She will openly denounce any statement or action deemed inappropriate to show how superior she is to all others. Sequined can make calm and collected judgments that even Idea of Evil, sometimes, doesn't think of. She takes her word absolute, punishing anyone, even a servant of God Slayer, who'd dare to belittle her orders. Like many others users of the Blackness, she absolutely loathes humans and views them as an inferior species. From a far point, Sequined appears to be embodying a much darker persona of Spectra and all malevolent Gods together. When Sephiria Arks KnightWalker questioned her about her belonging to a Dark World (a reference to her cruelty instead of acting like a bevolent goddess) she answered that "this world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil", implying an enlightened or a philosophical frame-of-mind, or perhaps, even a corrupted heart. She is shown to be very confident in her abilities, stating that she "dances with time and space freely", and has the will to destroy those who would hinder her path. Some describe Sequined's character whose personality can vaguely be described as evil incarnate. Sequined is not merely content to control but to dominate those individuals under her into totally obedient and morally corrupt caricatures of individuals. In a personality cult reminiscent of Stalinism, her tsubjects are raised to venerate her, to sacrifice themselves gladly in her name. Sequined practices great emotional restraint, always maintaining a calm and disciplined composure despite the furious rage that often boils within her. Sequined seems to possess a twisted form of honor but this code is 'flexible' depending on her mood. It seems she desires to be thought of as an honorable being but never lets this stand in the way of her gaining power or revenge. SHe especially takes delight in seeing the mighty brought low whether in strength or moral conviction. ''Sequined's Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) Lust Murder '' A lust murder is a homicide in which the offender searches for erotic satisfaction by killing someone. Lust murder is synonymous with the paraphilic term erotophonophilia, which is sexual arousal or gratification contingent on the death of a human being. The phrase "lust killing" stems from the original work of Richard von Krafft-Ebing in his 1898 discussion of sadistic homicides. Commonly, this type of crime is manifested either by murder during sexual activity, by mutilating the sexual organs or areas of the victim's body, or by murder and mutilation. The mutilation of the victim may include evisceration, displacement of the sexual organs, or both. The mutilation usually takes place postmortem. Although the killing sequence may include an act of sexual intercourse, sexual intercourse does not always occur, and other types of sexual acts may be part of the homicide. 'Psychopathy' Psychopaths are people who exhibit a constellation of antisocial personality disorder traits which include antisocial, sadistic, narcissistic, and borderline behaviour, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. They also do not learn from failure and take it out on others. Psychopathy is sometimes used synonymously with sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disordercharacterized by persistent impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history. These conceptions are only partly overlapping and may sometimes be contradictory. *Machiavellian Egocentricity: A lack of empathy and sense of detachment from others for the sake of achieving one's own goals *Social Potency: The ability to charm and influence others *Coldheartedness: A distinct lack of emotion, guilt, or regard for others' feelings *Carefree Nonplanfulness: Difficulty in planning ahead and considering the consequences of one's actions *Fearlessness: An eagerness for risk-seeking behaviors, as well as a lack of the fear that normally goes with them *Blame Externalization: Inability to take responsibility for one's actions, instead blaming others or rationalizing one's behavior Impulsive *Nonconformity: A disregard for social norms and culturally acceptable behaviors *Stress Immunity: A lack of typical marked reactions to traumatic or otherwise stress-inducing events ''Sadism Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts. Individuals possessing sadistic personalities tend to display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence. There were four subtypes of sadism, which he termed Enforcing sadism, Explosive sadism, Spineless sadism, and Tyrannical sadism. Narcissism Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by exaggerated feelings of self-importance, an excessive need for admiration, and a lack of understanding of others' feelings. People affected by it often spend a lot of time thinking about achieving power or success, or about their appearance. They often take advantage of the people around them. The behavior typically begins by early adulthood, and occurs across a variety of situations. Bloodlust Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. Machiavellianism In modern psychology, Machiavellianism is one of the dark triad personalities, characterized by a duplicitous interpersonal style, a cynical disregard for morality, and a focus on self-interest and personal gain. Machiavellianism is also a term that some social, forensic and personality psychologists use to describe a person's tendency to be unemotional, and therefore able to detach him or herself from conventional morality and hence to deceive and manipulate others. In the 1960s, Richard Christie and Florence L. Geis developed a test for measuring a person's level of Machiavellianism (sometimes referred to as the Machiavelli test). Their Mach - IV test, a twenty-statement personality survey, became the standard self-assessment tool of Machiavellianism. People scoring high on the scale (high Machs) tend to endorse statements such as, "Never tell anyone the real reason you did something unless it is useful to do so," (No. 1) but not ones like, "Most people are basically good and kind" (No. 4), "There is no excuse for lying to someone else," (No. 7) or "Most people who get ahead in the world lead clean, moral lives" (No. 11). Using their scale, Christie and Geis conducted multiple experimental tests that showed that the interpersonal strategies and behavior of "High Machs" and "Low Machs" differ. Their basic results have been widely replicated. Measured on the Mach - IV scale, males are, on average, slightly more Machiavellian than females. Pyromania Pyromania is an impulse control disorder in which individuals repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires, in order to relieve tension or for instant gratification. The term pyromania comes from the Greek word πῦρ (pyr, fire). Pyromania is distinct from arson, the deliberate setting of fires for personal, monetary or political gain. Pyromaniacs start fires to induce euphoria, and often fixate on institutions of fire control like fire houses and firemen. Pyromania is a type of impulse control disorder, along with kleptomania, intermittent explosive disorder and others. Complete Monster Proposal '' The most powerful Goddess of the Multi-Universe and ''the most twisted Goddess of the entire history, Sequined Sadist is a sadistic goddess and the ultimate manipulator behind all of the villains and heroes alike in the story through her machinations. Sequined Sadist, also known as the Creator, is the unnamed creator of the Omniverse while the Supreme God created the Multi-Universe centillion years ago. Unlike other Gods who are more benevolent and has no hands in the territories of other Gods, this woman proves to be a pure Hate Sink who knows no bounds for cruel and is the overarching antagonist for the entire CIS Productions since she was the person who triggered the events in all realities an infinite time ago. Once a normal human, Sequined, whose real name is unknown, was a benevolent scientist who grew tired of warfare and did many projects to end all wars and conflicts in her homeworld. However, when she accidentally put her hands upon the Divine Artifacts of the Infinite, she immediately was corrupted by her own greedy and became a Goddess by using children-angels, Guardians of her world who protects it from tyrannical aliens, in painful Nazi-like experiments to transfer their lifespan to her soul to turn her in an immortal being. She then kidnapped the mighty Idea of Light, the Idea of Evil's good brother, to power the creation of a new world and used to creates super weapons of mass destruction to ensure her reign over her universe. Sequined creates the omniverse by using the Idea of Light's power and immediately go in a quest to kill all other Gods from the Original Universe to put herself as the only ruler of the reality. She then rules the entire Universe with iron fist, sending non-magical users to be enslaved, tortured, rape and killed by her empire. When she founded her empire, she gave birth to her son, the Supreme God, who would later create a new Multi-Universe, away from her brutal reign. However, when she discovered her son was a God as well, she manipulates him and expose his identity in a ceremony, calling him a heretical "God". When her empire knew about the news, she captures him, tortures him and forces him to be mocked by her people. This event caused him to escape from his mother and create a Multi-Universe far away from her, this reality would be the main setting of the CIS Productions stories. In her rule, Sequined creates system where those without magic are oppressed and used as Cannon Fodder to kill God's angels trying to save the Original Universe from her claws, while discarding and recreating humans when they fail to impress her. Sequined seduces many of the angels to her side, using male angels sexually while lying about how she loves them before abandoning them to be "lustful males". When Nu Wa herself refuses her advances billion years ago, Sequined tortures her by forcing her mind to undergo overwhelming pain and then physical need. When Nu Wa tries to escape, Sequined shows her true colors by taking over the mind of her husband, Fuxi and even tries to fatally shoot her daughter when he resists, however, when Nu Wa accepted her terms, she still kills her daughter as she claimed having children is a mistake for any woman. However, like her son, Nu Wa escaped to God's Multi-Universe with her husband, but not before watching her loved one dying by the hands of Sequined by having his head chopped off. Sequined seeks out those with the potential to be killers and pushes them into living out their darkest fantasies so she may enjoy seeing the "true state" of humanity as she considered them to be a failure while studying if the current way of life in her Multi-Universe is worth living. If she ever grows bored with this, she simply has them eliminated. Sequined has no issues getting her own hands dirty, and slits the throat of an innocent girl in front of her friend.'' ''Pre-LOTM: Sword of Kings ''Becoming obsessed with raising her power level, Sequined began the process of "merging" parallel Multi-Universes together, causing indescribable amounts of death and destruction to said worlds as they slowly fused into one. Creating physical copies of herself called "Soul Fragments", Sequined uses these to sow the seeds of distrust and chaos throughout the all Multi-Universes, this chaos caused Idea of Evil to flee from the Original Universe as its existence was in danger and went to God's Multi-Universe, starting the evil itself in that Multi-Universe. Sequined used her Fragments to turn planets against each other, frame others for horrible crimes, and murder their own parents, all simply because she enjoys hurting innocents to expose their true disgusting nature. To compose herself an army, Sequined revives the corpses of those killed through her machinations, and brainwashes them into believing she is the savior of the world, and, under this belief, these "reincarnators" commit various atrocities in her name—including the destruction of all life 5 Multi-Universes—, with the psychopathic the Fallen being just one of her servants in God's Multi-Universe; Sequined also has no care for this army, as when they begin losing to the Gods and their group, she gleefully returns their life essence back to their bodies to give them life and emotions again and slaughters her entire battalion in the most sadistic way possible solely to hear them scream. After descending into the mortal plane as the Multi-Universes finish merging, Sequined reveals her plans to drain the life force from the universes, extinguishing all life on them, before continuing on and performing the same ritual over again on other worlds to ensure her reign over all Omniverse, and, when God thwarts her plans one too many times, Sequined settles for simply wiping out the remaining life on the worlds without even draining them just to spite her son. Sequined created the Abyssals to escalate the war between the Paradise and the Hell. Hoping to consume both sides once she regained enough power from their conflict, Sequined's plans were foiled when the Abyssals gained free will after the Fallen's defeat by the hands of ExKrieg and abandoned their homeworld. Sequined slumbered for millions of years before the Abyssals were discovered on Unknown Regions of the Multi-Universe. Sequined soon sent her herald to the Unknown Regions to keep the war going and help restore him to her full power. During this incident, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott was born and took over the place of the previous Fallen. Once her energy managed to be in its Astral Body, Sequined attacked the Abyssal's new homeworld, killed their new leader, and briefly stripped the Abyssals of their free will to obey Isaac Westcott. Despite having the ability to restore the planets that she had previously destroyed, Sequined instead prefers to use her god-like powers to achieve the destruction of space itself. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings ''When she realizes that Balam Alliance was wrecking havoc her son's Multi-Universe, she starts her plans by sacrificing her entire Multi-Universe and half of the Omniverse in an incredibly gruesome manner, and damning their souls to an eternity in Qliphoth so that she turn Idea of Evil and Ara Astaroth in one of the strongest evildoers out there to take out God and all his creation. In Rise of Qliphoth era, she succeeds and left Ara rule over the omniverse before brutally backstabbing her before she could destroy all creation and life to accomplish her dream of "peace". However, before she could, Katarina destroyed Ara's timeline and ruined her plans. Using her omniscience, Sequined immediately targets Katarina and dispatches many brainwash minions from Sith Empire and DEM Empire to kill her when the Multi-Universal War begins. Years before the war against the Sith Empire began, Sequined used her Astral Body to take care of an orphan girl known '''Evelynn Astaroth '''and implanted Idea of Evil's Blackness into her daughter to create a weapon to destroy all Multi-Universes, she brainwashes Evelynn and turns her into a demon from Astaroth clan against her will and forces her to attacks millions of border towns with her troops. After killing billions of people, she raided the tombs of her former comrades and would use them to make a weapon of mass destruction to incinerate every man, woman, and child in 5th Multi-Universe to the ground, all the while constantly beating and manipulating Evelynn to turn on her new friends. The people he killed on the border towns were used to create a small-scale Zombie Apocalypse around Reality Council's planet to distract, and trap, everyone in the world. When her plans fails by the Alliance of Freedom, Sequined then dispatches her Soul Fragments and attacks her Son's home by making Triggers Hell invades Paradise, her first act is to have her troops rape Atena while forcing God to watch, causing him intense agony through his Crucifix (which bleeds whenever a demon, let alone a Sequined is close), driving him insane, and leaving him in a permanent Angst Coma while Triggers Hell destroy Reality Council under her influence. Luckily, his sanity was restored thanks to Alliance of Freedom's efforts. During the rape act, Sequined coldly corrupts her child, turning it into a warped fetus terrible, which Sequined eventually body-jacks so that she might be reincarnated into God's Multi-Universe setting herself up as a Dark Messiah and destroy her son's creation, or better, merge it with her omniverse so everything will be under her rule forever. ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings ''After many months of waiting to be born on her son's Multi-Universe, "the ultimate incarnation of pureness", Sequined is born after the defeat of DEM Empire. Having seized control by usurping her son's throne by launching a full out-assault to the destroyed-Paradise and locking all God's students in a madhouse with their disfigured face, Sequined rules all forces of Paradise and leads campaigns that kill billions upon billions of demons and mortals. She also tortures and murders countless humans, including children, just for disagreeing with her, or just to make sure they're not demons anyways, or even if they’re merely in her way; even her supposedly-beloved "right-hand" is basically discarded in favor of her crusade. Sequined then starts a new era of terror just when the Multi-Universe thought it was over and finally decided to leave from her throne when the Alliance of Freedom was regrouped. Sequined provokes a war and sabotages peace between Triggers Hell and Paradise so that she'll have an excuse to wipe them all out while disguising herself a the new ruler of her son's Multi-Universe. Despite her rhetoric, Sequined is a hypocrite who thinks nothing of using human energies and life force to keep herself alive by murdering them, body jacking demons and angels alike. Deciding instead to merge entire Multi-Universe with her reign, Sequined executes the current Paradise general, alongside any of his supporters, before turning the divine land into a hellish concentration camp occupied by trillions, quintillions, sixtillions, centillions of souls of people who died over the history as prisoners. Sequined takes sick pleasure in the various atrocities she perpetrates against her defenseless prisoners, from dismemberment, to public executions, to "releasing" them, then chasing them across the world in "hunts", all of which she subjects her own troops to should they annoy her. To ensure no one can overthrow her, Sequined has all 50 of the surviving Arch-Angels executed. After a new war started, she struck out solo to pursue a new hobby: hunting endangered and soon-to-be extinct species—or species she will make extinct—for sport and collecting grisly "trophies" of her kills. Should she find an attractive species that isn't endangered, she'll ensure that they are by the time she's done, deciding to make Gods her new toys, starting with the benevolent Aphrodite. Invading Alliance of Freedom's HQ, she shreds her way through dozens of New Conglomerate guards before Jack the Freezer sacrifices himself to take down Sequined, though not before Sequined rips all of his limbs off then bites his head in two, all of which she later taunts Jack's friends with. Upon the final battle, Sequined simply decides to obliterate all of omniverse again to recreate a new one after finally reaching to the conclusion that there are many Gods out there and many mortals opposing to her rule, coldly rebuking one of her subordinates for caring about others, and tries to sacrifice her loyal followers to buy herself time to mindless beasts she created from the corpses of the people she murdered. When she is through trying to seduce , Sequined tries to beat and rape him before trying to kill him for not "accepting her love". A self-proclaimed sadist who committed her crimes for nothing but more power and always with glee, Sequined Sadist is the most evil Goddess that ''CIS Productions has to offer and one of the most of evil female characters to ever exist in the CIS universe. In a story filled to the brim with many heartless monsters yet with all Gods being benevolent beings, Sequined was by far the most despicable Goddess being present, embodying the absolute worst of all Gods' darkness and cruelty.'' ''Predecessors and Sucessors '' ''Paradise Triggers Hell '' ''Astaroth Empire - Revelation of Qliphoth Sons of the Blackness Major Battles '' ''Pre-Sword of Kings '' ''Saga AA '' ''Sith - Hades Saga Hell - Leohart Saga LOTM: A Draw of Kings LOTM: Destiny '' ''Abilities & Skills '' ''Natural Abilities '' ''Blood Skills '' ''Deity Powers '' ''Transformation - Omniversal Empress Techniques '' ''Weakness '' ''Common traits with Idea of Evil '' ''Arts '' ''Physical Prowess '' ''Power Level '' ''CIS Status '' ''Combat Strength '' ''Omniversal Rank Revelation of Qliphoth Rank Paradise Rank Balam Alliance Rank All Appearances and Forms '' ''Equipament '' ''Blackness '' ''Throne of the Gods Created Omniverses and Multi-Universes Omniverses Multi-Universes Relationships '' ''Spectra Elesis Du Tirial Katarina Couteau '' ''Ceifador Fallen Hana Hades Cerberus Ah Puch Hercules Artio Zeus Aphrodite Discordia Arch Angel Azrael Killer Zero Tyron Ying Chang'e Hou Yi Izanami Amaterasu Yato Stinger Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant Arch Angel Iruel ExKrieg Da Ji Shiva Odin Loki Thor Wolf Aryana Westcott Nekron Black Diamond Idea of Evil The Darkness Ara Astaroth Leohart the Prince of Hell '' ''Vira Hermes Darth Hades Nu Wa Isaac Ray Peram Westcott The Fallen I Lucifer The Devil Queen Mal Her Omniverse All Angels All Spirits Her Family All Gods Works '' ''Omniverses Multi-Universes Universes Books '' ''Enchanged Weapons '' ''Goals '' ''In General '' ''Sith - Hades Saga Hell - Leohart Saga LOTM: A Draw of Kings Motives and ideals '' ''Theme Songs Main Theme Song '' ''OST 1 '' ''OST 2 '' ''Sons of the Blackness theme Quotes '' ''Funny and sarcastic quotes '' ''Prayers Religion '' ''Quotes '' ''Quotes about Sequined '' ''Voice '' ''Gallery Goddess Form Mortal Form Trivia *From all characters introduced in CIS' stories, Sequined is the oldest of them all. Even Spectra who created the Multi-Universe where the stories took place, is younger than her (note that Spectra is the Supreme God of the Multi-Universe and created it 900 centillion years ago). **Aside from her age she is the oldest being in existence and us alive for 960 googol years!! Meaning she is older than the multiverse and all omniverses together. *Sequined is a character suppose to be the dark version of Jesus Christ rather than use His son, God who was born from Virgin Mary. Sequined unlike Jesus who not only punish His creation but at least guide good souls, has a direct relationship with her people by having eyes and ears in alll corners of the omniverse and personally takes care of sinners. Sequined is the evil counterpart of Jesus in Christianism while Ara Astaroth is the Hebrew God. *Sequined despite being a mother is said to be virgin. This context came from the base of Virgin Mary, who gave birth to a child without having sexual contaxt. Unlike Ara who needs a man to "open" her sexual reproduction, Sequined can easily impregnate herself with her mana. As such she can create clones of herself using her own womb to create a new body while transporting her soul to her new infant body. This was based in Cell's asexual reproduction. *Sequined is said to enjoy earthling animations, mainly Western cartoons and animes. She is more into comedic, thriller and horror animations like ''Another, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni ''and ''Shiki. ''Real-Life Inspirations Fictional Inspirations'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deities Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mother of Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Final Boss Category:Balam Alliance Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Sith Empire Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mother of Hero Category:Knight Templar Category:Physical God Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Sociopaths Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Grandmother of Hero Category:Grandmother of Heroine Category:Old Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Love Haters Category:Human haters Category:Child Haters Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil Former Friend Category:The Dreaded Category:Empowered Villains Category:Gloved Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Gravikinesis Category:Telekinetics Category:Depictukinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Characters with great endurance Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Summoners Category:Energy Projectors Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Demon Category:Demigods Category:Goddesses Category:The Caligula Category:Scary Characters Category:Supremacists Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Girly Girl Category:Tomboys who become Girly Girls Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters with great natural strength Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Magic Users Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Magicians Category:Monsters Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Characters who try to/or do kill their own offspring Category:Misanthropes Category:Scientists Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Reactionists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sexy characters Category:Asexual Reproducer Category:Flyers Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Sadomasochists Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Supreme Beings